warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Leopardstar's Regret
Hey! Feathertail here! Hope you enjoy this story! It's about before the warriors moved to the lake. In RiverClan. Hope you enjoy! Plus, check out my new story, The Fallen Frost - Life in StarClan! Here's the link: http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fallen_Frost#comm-115492Read meh Prologue The prologue is in Tigerstar's point of view, but the rest will be in Leopardstar's. She walked up to me, I smiled. She smiled back. "Hello, my dear Leopardstar," I meowed. "Hello, Tigerstar," she replied. "I'm glad you joined TigerClan," I meowed. "Yeah, me too," Leopardstar said shiftily. "Can I sleep in your den tonight?" I asked my 'mate'. "All.. all right," she muttered. "Thanks," I said. We headed to Leopardstar's den, and we slept together. 1 and 1/2 moons later... "Tigerstar," Leopardstar meowed. "Yes?" I snapped. "I'm expecting your kits," she meowed shyly. "Well," I meowed. "Isn't that something." "I thought you'd be happy!" Leopardstar yowled. "Well, I'm not. My eyes are for Sasha only." "Who's Sasha?" Leopardstar meowed furiously. "A rogue I met before you," I hissed. "We broke up, though." Leopardstar paced around in her den. "I should've listened to Firestar!" she meowed. "He warned me, and I didn't!" "Who cares about that fool?" I yowled. "You will stay in TigerClan." "I won't!" she yowled. "RiverClan is leaving!" "You won't be, and I'm warning you now," I hissed, clawing Leopardstar's back. She yowled in anguish as blood splattered out of her. I leapt onto her, clawing her until she would let her Clan stay. Chapter 1 My name is Leopardstar. Tigerstar tried to claw me to death, But he failed. And yet pain flared through me for many, many days. I'm relieved that Tigerstar is dead, and now that Scourge is, it's all good. But one thing haunted my mind. I was pregnant with his ''kits. It was my first litter. I didn't know what to do. If only I listened to my mother... She used to always tell me what it was like delivering kits. But she had died shortly after kitting. I went to the medicine cat den, and looked for my father, Mudfur, and his apprentice, Mothpaw. Mothpaw and her brother Hawkpaw joined RiverClan not long ago. Their mother, Sasha, has left for some unidentified reason. "Father!" I sighed as he prowled along, looking as skinny as ever. "Oh, hi, Leopardstar," he replied. "What's up? Have you been eating more fresh-kill lately?" "Oh," I meowed. "No, I'm expecting kits." "Who's are they?" he asked. "T-Tigerstar's," I stammered slowly. "When are they due?" My father sniffed my pelt,, then my belly. "Lie down," he instructed. I did so, and Mudfur put his paws onto my belly. He felt specific areas, and then; "In about 3 moons." "3 moons?" I meowed, clearly shocked. "Yes," Father replied. "And by the feel of it, they are probably at least 2 kits." I gaped at him. "Thank you, Mudfur," I meowed, leaving the medicine cat den. I walked over to the stream, and spied a fish. I crouched down, ready to lash my paws at it. It jumped up, I scooped it up, then caught it in my mouth. "Thank you, StarClan," I muttered as I brought the fish back to camp. I threw it onto the fresh-kill pile, and went to my den for a nap. '''A while later...' "Leopardstar?" "Yes?" I replied groggily. "Blackstar's here to tell you something," Mistyfoot, my deputy meowed. "I'll be in a second," I meowed, standing up. I prowled to the mouth of my den, and poked my head out. Blackstar, the leader of ShadowClan, was standing outside. "Greetings, Blackstar," I meowed solemnly. "Greetings, Leopardstar," the huge white tom replied. "I found this apprentice -" Blackstar pointed at a brown tabby apprentice, who I saw as Hawkpaw. "- hunting on our side of the border." "I wasn't!" Hawkpaw protested. "We renewed our scent-marks today," another ShadowClan warrior, a grey tom named Boulder meowed dully. "This is against the warrior code, Hawkpaw," I hissed at the apprentice. "You will be punished for this." "But!" "No buts. I will make sure you clean out the elders' bedding and check their pelts for ticks," I meowed. Turning to Blackstar, I meowed; "Sorry, Blackstar. I will make sure it doesn't happen again." The ShadowClan leader nodded, and padded away. I ushered Hawkpaw to the elders' den, and I lay down rather quickly, and then I snored. I was really tired, anyways. But then a great yowl filled my ears. "ThunderClan is attacking!" Chapter 2 I jumped up to my feet and yowled, "RiverClan! Prepare for attack!" before running to tell Hawkpaw that he didn't need to do the ticks and bedding right now. I rushed through the crowd of fighting warriors to see a kit dangling from Yarrowclaw, a new RiverClan member who was once a rogue. The kit was crying for help in desperate mewls. I climbed onto the rock Yarrowclaw stood and and sniffed the kit. "You mouse-brain!" I howled. "You stole a ThunderClan kit!" Yarrowclaw threw the kit down towards a wailing ThunderClan queen, who I assumed was it's mother. The queen tried to catch her kit, but the kit fell face-flat onto the hard stone beneath us. "Oh, Squirrelkit!" the queen meowed desperately. I recognised the queen as Sandstorm, Firestar's mate. I jumped down from the rock I stood on and fetched the kit, presenting it to its mother. "Oh, thank you, noble Leopardstar," Sandstorm meowed. She carried the kit away, and then she yowled; "ThunderClan, stop! Squirrelkit is safe!" I saw Firestar's flame coloured pelt move, and he came to me. "You will always be in our debt, Leopardstar," he meowed as he turned away. I dipped my head. "Any cat with injuries go see Mudfur!" I yowled. Hawkpaw rushed past me. He looked at me, smiling. Then I swore I could've seen Tigerstar right behind him. I shook my head. I must be having delusions. I walked to my den, and plonked down on the moss bed. I felt the kits squirm inside of me. I winced as pain flared through my stomach. This must be one of the pregnancy pains, I thought. I sighed as it was over. Stalking out of my den, I sat beside the stream in camp. I looked at myself in the water. I looked powerful, but then I swore that Tigerstar was behind me again. As I turned around, I no longer saw my Clan or the camp. Instead I saw Tigerstar in a forest full of rotting and wilted trees. "Welcome," he meowed. "to my home." Chapter 3 "Y-Your home?" I looked around wildly. "But it stinks!" I wrinkled my nose. "So?" Tigerstar shrugged. "Anyways, you might want to know why you're here." I flattened my ears. "When those kits -" Tigerstar eyed my round belly. "- are born, you will bring them to me. I will train them here." My eyes widened in horror. "What?!" I yowled at him. "Why should I? They are RiverClan warriors! Not the filthy scum you are!" Sharp claws pinned me down. "Listen," Tigerstar hissed. "If you don't bring me those kits then I will kill them." "How?" I hissed in return. "I'll find a way," Tigerstar snarled, getting off me, stalking away. I shook my head, and I was back in camp. "I will protect you will all of my strength," I meowed, sitting down and staring at my belly. *** I sat down on the cold, Great Rock. It was the Gathering. Firestar leapt to his paws. "ThunderClan will start today," he announced. "Prey is running well for us. We have scented a few... weird scents lately. Let me warn you, any cat to be found in ThunderClan territory will be left with scars." Firestar sat down. Blackstar stood up. "Same for ShadowClan," Blackstar boomed. "But good news I bring! Mottleleaf has had 3 kits! Berrykit, Chestnutkit and Foxkit!" "Berrykit! Chestnutkit! Foxkit!" the crowd cheered. Tallstar stood up. "We have a new warrior," he rasped. "His name is Bluntwhisker." "Bluntwhisker! Bluntwhisker!" the crowd cheered. I stood up last. "All is well for RiverClan," I mewed. "We have had a new warrior join us, Yarrowclaw." "Yarrowclaw! Yarrowclaw!" "And Leopardstar's expecting kits!" Yarrowclaw yowled when the crowd finished cheering. "When did you get the rank of leader?" I yowled at him, not controlling my temper. "The Gathering is over! RiverClan is leaving!" *** A few day later, after the Gathering, I went back to Mudfur. "Ah, Leopardstar," my father purred. "Just in time for your next appointment." I smiled weakly. "Mothpaw, come here!" Mudfur yowled. The golden tabby padded quickly over to her mentor. "Yes, Mudfur?" she asked innocently. "Check on Leopardstar, make sure she and her kits are nice and healthy," Mudfur then added, "And advise her on what she should do." Nodding quickly, Mothpaw instructed me to lie down, belly up. I did so, and Mothpaw did the same thing my father had done the other day. She then sniffed me. "The kits feel very weak," Mothpaw meowed when she was finished. "Leopardstar needs to eat way more than she is now." I blinked. "Thank you," I meowed. Mistyfoot ran to my side when she saw me come out of then medicine den. "Leopardstar!" she gasped. "ShadowClan is - " Loud meows rang out into the camp. " - attacking!" Chapter 4